


Good Night

by Danxk



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Mashiho retrieves his jacket and gets a kiss.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fics for soooooooooo long i'm sorry if my writing is rusty

“Hmm, I think that’s good enough,” Seunghun comments with a smile as he nods his head on the rhythm of Byounggon’s rap part on their 2:2 performance. They agreed to perform Dean’s I’m Not Sorry. And Byounggon knows exactly why Seunghun chose a song of Dean—except for the fact that he’s always liked and loved Dean and his songs and his singing style, Seunghun chose the song because he has this mindset that whatever happens he’s gonna win against Mashiho with a song by the same artist whose song he had lost with. If they ever get chosen to go against the Treasure 6, Byounggon has always known that Seunghun will choose Mashiho’s group no matter what. As for him, Byounggon doesn’t really care whoever they go against with, he’s confident and determined to win against anyone. With their years of training—Seunghun’s powerful vocal and Byounggon’s amazing rap, they’re gonna win.

“Ah… I’m really tired.” Byounggon says with a stretch of his whole body and a yawn.

“You should get some sleep then,” Seunghun suggested, eyes focused on the monitor, one ear occupied with a headset.

“Yeah, maybe I really should,” Byounggon agrees, eyes getting blurry and unfocused.

The elder did not stay long in the studio and left Seunghun behind. Byounggon wondered if Seunghun even noticed him leaving. He seemed pretty much occupied. They’re the most desperate duo, being trainees for so long they couldn’t wait to leave YG’s dungeon and go all out—

“Oh!”

Byounggon gets half awakened as someone bumps against him. Without stepping away, that _someone_ looks up and Byounggon has to control himself and thank the dim lit hallway for the rushing blood on his face. He was standing so close to Mashiho, that when the younger looked up he’s met with the softest eyes with their faces only inches away. If Byounggon dips his head down a bit he’d be kiss—no, Byounggon shook his head to stop himself from thinking such things to such a precious kid.

“S-sorry,” Okay, Mashiho doesn’t stutter. He may look like the timid charming quiet trainee that he is, but he never stutters.

“What’s wrong?” Byounggon asks, hand laying safely on Mashiho’s shoulder.

Of all the things.

Byounggon swallows—hard.

Mashiho just fucking pouted like a child. And he’s so freaking cute, Byounggon asked for all the gods he knew to please stop him from wooing.

“I-I forgot my jacket somewhere. Have you noticed a black jacket at the studio?” Byounggon thanked the gods for giving him a question from Mashiho to distract his mind. Byounggon thinks back to the last scene from the studio before he left.

“Yeah, I think I saw a discarded jacket there,” He left the detail where he saw Seunghun sniffing the jacket saying it smelled like a girl but left it lying on the back of his chair.

“Oh, okay. Thanks. I’ll check there.” Mashiho says with a smile and Byounggon feels awkward with his hands so he just gave Mashiho a pat on the head.

“Hurry and get back to your room immediately. You look tired.” Byounggon said and sighed.

 

•••

 

Only having one ear occupied, Seunghun heard the door to the studio opening but didn’t mind looking who entered.

“Thought you were having a break? Why’d come back?” Seunghun said, still focused on the monitor.

“I—uh—I wanna get my jacket.”

If Seunghun was drinking water he would have choked.  He thought it was Byounggon who came back but he would never have that soft of a voice even when he’s sleepy. Awkwardly he turns his chair to face an exhausted-looking Mashiho leaning on the door. His eyes have never looked too soft and droopy and charming until now.  Seunghun couldn’t get his eyes off the younger.

“J-Jacket?” Seunhun wants to scold himself for stuttering in front of his mortal enemy. _Don’t show any sign of weakness, you idiot._ But Mashiho doesn’t look like he cares even a bit about whether they’d be challenged by Seunghun tomorrow or not.

“Yeah, the one at your chair,” Mashiho says almost sounding like a child, a hand raised to scratch his sleepy eyes. _Ah, so he’s been sleeping_. His hair looks so soft but at some places have small spikes and Seunghun suddenly thinks it’s cute. _I wanna pat his hair down or maybe run my hand through his soft locks that would be nice—_ Seunghun shakes his head. _Dude, stop. That’s your opponent that you so badly want to defeat on the stage—yeah, on the stage._

The jacket occurs to Seunghun’s mind, he reaches for it and hands it to Mashiho but the younger has his head down, his fringe blocking most of his face. Seunghun frowns, he can’t see his adorable face.

“Mashiho?” He calls, but Mashiho doesn’t respond, he remained motionless leaning on the door. “Hey, Mashiho…” Seunghun is now standing in front of Mashiho but still no response.

Seunghun dares a hand to lie on Mashiho’s shoulder and shakes him awake.

“Huh?” Mashiho seemed confused and surprised and vulnerable, his bewildered eyes find Seunghun’s and then he pouts and apologizes, “Sorry, I drifted off,” he takes his jacket from Seunghun and opens the door, ready to leave—but Seunghun’s hand is suddenly on the door, pushing it close from the inside.

Mashiho looks at him in confusion. Seunghun’s caught himself, he wanted to say something but his mind couldn’t form a sentence or even a word to explain why he suddenly doesn’t want this Japanese kid, whom he wants to defeat so much in performance, to go yet.

“I—,” he shakes his head and steps back, hands falling on his sides, when he knew they should be somewhere else—they should be holding something, someone, “You should get some sleep.” He said without looking at Mashiho, but Mashiho doesn’t take any step away. He opened the door again but he doesn’t exit. When Seunghun looked up, he didn’t know what does Mashiho want to say, but his eyes clearly shows longing so he takes another step toward Mashiho until he’s in full height, so closely standing in front of the younger that he could feel the younger’s breath on his neck and smell his soft, sweet scent.

“Good night, Mashiho.” He said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be moots on twt  
> [@mashihoeing](http://www.twitter.com/mashihoeing)


End file.
